Razia Drakkar
Razia Drakkar, is a Kharidian woman of indiscernible age at first glance. She is known mostly as former Void Knight Commodore Tiran and serving two terms as Admiral Drakkar. She is also known for being Queen Razia Drakkar of Ardougne, Varrock,and Emira Razia of Al Kharid. She is married to Kato Drakkar and has five children. Quite literally an "old soul", Razia has faced many trials in her life both as a ruler of whole countries alongside her husband and for her very humanity. Her experiences have shaped her, making her appreciate all forms of mortality, though she certainly has her biases. She strives for balance and giving equal opportunity for those deserving of it in her eyes. Currently, she resides as a trainer and cook at the Combatant's Guild. She is played by Razia D. Appearance and Personality Razia's appearance has changed subtly over the years at least in counts of hair-style and how old she may look. The Kharidian woman stands at a standard 5'1, and like most Kharidians, has dark hair, usually reaching her back. Her eyes are cobalt blue, unorthodox for most Kharidians though her eyes carry the usual shape associated with them, while her body build is often described as a little chubby, but curvacious Considering that she has borne four children, she regards most comments about her weight as a compliment. Her facial structure is described as hawk-like though not quite as extreme as it has been in the past. Her role as mother has softened her features considerably though a hard look will certainly bring her hawkish spirit back to light. Though she has the look of a soft motherly woman, underneath the bulky armor, clothing or dresses, is a woman of sturdy almost muscular build considering her long history as a Void Knight short-tempered knife thrower and mother of five. In regards to how she dresses, Razia casually wears black hakama that her children affectionately refer to as her "mom pants" and a lightweight blue shirt that hugs her figure. This ensemble is sometimes topped with a blue tinted cavalier. Her armor varies depending on what style of combat she is using. She will be in a type of scale mail armor if she is using her katana (both obtained from the Eastern territories) and dragonhide leather armor if she is using ranged equipment. Incorporated into all of Razia's outfits is an onyx amulet with an unknown, red gem, created by her husband Kato. She is never seen without it and guards it with her life. Razia's mood seems to vary wildly depending on who she is dealing with. Amongst friends or even those that she tolerates, Razia is often more relaxed with how she presents herself. She can be coy, more than a little brusque, and often joking in nature with her friends and acquaintances. Razia is often reduced to childishness when it comes to certain people, poking fun at their height, weight or whether or not they're compensating for something. She is also often easy to get a rise out of, but she attempts to keep her head usually by taking jabs at whomever is pushing her buttons. Underneath all of this, Razia is a generally kind woman and will defend those she deems worthy of the attention. Naturally there is a side of her that few will see other than Kato, whom she adores and loves dearly. Abilities, Skills, and Combat Information Abilities Aura Manipulation History The Tiran Clan from which she hails from have the ability to sense and manipulate energy, or what they referred to as Taaqa, which translates to aura in Common. The other names for this include chakra, ki (chi) or Anima Mundi. Aura is the energy of the body, a human's very soul. The strongest members of the Tiran clan were able to manifest their energy into various physical forms in order to enhance their own personal abilities. The Tiran also used Taaqa as a means to push past their own limitations as humans, often going as far as using their abilities to intertwine their souls with their Mustaf Nasf or Chosen Soulmate so that they may be with their loved one beyond death. The purpose of aura manipulation, according to the Tiran, was to ward off evil energy and spirits.This ability was also used to pay respect to the Tiran's clan avatar (depicted as a tall woman with a hawk's head), nature, and Itchlarin. One of the main abilities of the aura manipulation the Tiran used was to read and sense energy flow. This included being able to sense the feel of an animal or the mood of a human allowing most Tiran to have an enhanced sense of fight or flight There are other forms and names for what Razia is able to do and it is certainly not limited to Razia and her clan. Aura Form Razia can manipulate her own energy into a physical shape that is representative of a phoenix. The form of her aura varies from being able to perch onto her shoulder or to span up to her height. For most of her life, her aura would take the form of a large desert hawk but there have been marked changes in her life in which her life force has changed. Razia's primary use of her aura manipulation is to ward off extreme amounts of harmful energy and to attack beings that have weakness to energy or magic such as demons. Tracking and Healing Razia can use her energy to partially heal minor wounds though this takes extreme concentration and cannot be used if her attention is split elsewhere. She can also leave traces of her aura on certain objects though these traces only last for a very short time frame and can only be tracked within a two mile (or about three kilometer) radius. She is able to leave multiple traces but maintaining them would drain her further. ''Shabk'' After time had passed in their marriage, Razia and her husband Kato had decided to use the forbidden Tiran technique of Shabk which was the intertwining of their souls. Once their souls were successfully intertwined, this had enabled them both to be able to perform telepathy with one another though this limits Razia to only be able to listen to and communicate with Kato's thoughts.However, this protects her mind from being infiltrated without willing consent. This also enables the Drakkars to borrow and inherit small amounts of each others abilities such as Razia being able teleport without the use of runes or Kato being able to use some of Razia's aura manipulation. Aura Reading To her, most people's auras are in the shape of a wisp surrounding the object and vary in color. In other people that have the ability to read and see aura and energy, these people's aura go beyond just the usual wisp and can take the shape of anything they're associated with such as Razia with her phoenix shaped aura. When Razia also knows a person well enough, the aura wisp turns into a specific shape. In Razia's observations, certain aura shapes are associated with races. Humans have the most diverse set of shapes while demon auras are normally dark in color and sharp in shape. Mahjarrat auras are normally completely unseen, especially if said Mahjarrat are under disguise or not outwardly displaying their power to the observer. Naturally, massive use of any of these specific techniques are highly taxing. Prolonged use can have an extreme strain on Razia's body to the point of extra use causing her to pass out for upwards of a few hours. Her use of telepathy with Kato, however does not make her suffer from exhaustion but the telepathy can only be done within a specific radius, needing the use of extreme concentration for higher amounts of distance. Skills & Combat History From a young age, members of the Matriarch's branch of the Tiran Clan are trained in the art of combat. Razia was explicitly trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as using darts, throwing knives and chakram. The Tiran clan were also known for their innate trait of being able to resist the normal dosage of poisons, allowing Razia to resist most basic poisons. The Tiran clan had also developed a hand-to-hand combat system that had only been recently unearthed by Razia who has only begun to learn it herself from the scrolls that are remaining. This hand-to-hand combat primarily uses grappling techniques and is meant for practical use in street fights. The combat also targets the weak points of the opponent in order to dispatch and end the fight as quickly as possible. As Razia grew older she had honed her stealth abilities during her exile throughout the desert before becoming a Void Knight though the finite technique of stealth has largely been lost on her. As a Void Knight Razia reestablished her skill as a marksman and remained top Void Knight Ranger. During her term as a Void Knight, she had also learned basic teleportation spells. Throughout her life, she has also unlocked the art of summoning within herself, able to summon two familiars: a spirit Kyatt and Larupia that have been named Mariam and Aziza. They have general combative purposes but this disables Razia from being able to fight alongside them and she does not normally use them. During the Drakkar's time in the East, Razia and Ardeshir had gained the interest of an Eastern master and had begun to learn a new art that included the use of various types of Katana. Razia is mostly a novice when it comes to the use of it but she is able to viably use it in nonthreatening combative situations. Miscellaneous Razia is well versed in Kharidian, Common and Fremmenik and can recognize several other languages including Elven, the Morytanian dialects and Eastern though is not familiar enough to speak any of those languages and dialects fluently, let alone understand them. With the help of her husband, Razia can understand Ancient but this is extremely taxing on her as it takes her physical energy to be able to do so. Razia also farms her own herbs and a flower her clan had created that helps produce varying effects in energy that also has many practical uses. She's also a pretty decent singer (though nothing really to write home about) and enjoys dancing when no one's watching. Arsenal Weapons Razia's collection of weapons include three custom made daggers, a collection of black colored throwing knives, four chakrams, a katana named Murasame, a crystal bracelet, a yew shortbow, a runite crossbow and Rahat poison. The first two daggers she possesses are made of a custom metal that has been crafted by her husband. One of the daggers has an engraving of the children's name all along the blade with an ornate hilt. The second dagger has the engraving a phoenix and dragon rising together while the third and final dagger- a gift from a dear friend, is the first twin of two daggers that form half of the shape of a braided heart. The throwing knives were forged back during one of Razia's terms as a Void Knight by her now husband Kato Drakkar and dear friend Veronika Alchimous. The metal was provided by Veronika whilst Kato forged the knives for Razia's use. There are about forty in total while Razia keeps around 15 of them on her at any time. The chakrams were an acquisition from a human that had been associated with the TzHaar people. There are four chakrams in total and they were tempered with onyx. The katana was a gift acquired by her half brother Ardeshir. During the Drakkar's time in the Wushanko Isles, Razia had learned how to use the katana. The Murasame is a lightweight, mithril katana just long enough for Razia to be able to handle it and strike. The crystal bracelet was a gift from Veniera Era, longtime friend of the Drakkars. The gift was in accordance to the Drakkars ascension to the Emirate of Al Kharid. The bracelet, when Razia forms her fingers into the shape she uses for throwing knives, allows the crystal to form a knife that Razia is able to throw. The Bow and Crossbow she possesses are made of yew and runite respectively. She doesn't normally have this on her person unless if she is actively participating in a fight or hunting, the ammo she uses being mithril arrows and bolts. The mithril arrows are tipped with a specially made from the Rahat Flower poison crafted by Razia that induces ailments that include (but are not limited to), temporary paralysis, temporary blindness, dizziness and vomitting and very rarely death. Rahat poison is made from the Rahat flower, an alluring desert rose that is cobalt in color. The poison is, most commonly made from the roots and seeds from the flower.Depending on the ratio of the components used from the Rahat flower one might either make a non-lethal though painful poison, a lethal poison or the antidote. The flower can still be found this day which, according to Tiran legend lead to oasis. Outside of the desert, only Razia has been known to cultivate such a flower. Armor Biography Tiran Clan Legacy Childhood Adolescence Early Adulthood Courtship & Marriage Ambition Present Day Relationships Current Relationships Kato Drakkar The Drakkar Children Ardeshir Wen Tiran Alzadar Ivan Holguin Veneria Era Estrid Past Relationships Trivia *Razia's likes include: Papaya, Sand, the desert, warm places, spending time with her family, birds of any type, her knives, spicy food, tea, gardening, fishing, sparring *Her dislikes include: cold places, slugs, ruined food; specifically rotten papaya, bigots, people that try to flirt with her, people that dislike children, people who try to push their religion on her, an irrational fear of being frozen alive, bigots....the list could go on for a while. *Razia's love of knives comes from her creator's own obsession with them. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Royalty Category:Void Knight Category:Protagonist Category:Guthixian Category:Menaphite Category:Political Figure Category:Ardougne Category:Knight Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Construct Category:Female